El Bombo de Morgiana
by Morgiana757
Summary: ¿Masrur enamorado? ¿Comprometido? ¿Con quién? La barbilla de Aladdin, Alibaba, Sinbad, Ja'far y los otros ocho generales, llego hasta el suelo, pues quedaron con la boca abierta al enterarse de que se trataba de ¡Morgiana! Y lo más sorprendente ¡Masrur y Morgiana se comieron la torta antes del recreo! Y hay una irrefutable de ello… ¡El gran bombo de Morgiana!


Hoy vengo con un One-Shot de dos o tres caps, sobre MasrurxMorgiana un MasMor y es que esta pareja realmente me ha inspirado.

 **Aviso:** Los personajes que pretendo utilizar no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis ganas de poner juntos a Masrur y a Morgiana.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo…

 **Summary:** ¿Masrur enamorado? ¿Comprometido? ¿Con quién? La barbilla de Aladdin, Alibaba, Sinbad, Ja'far y los otros ocho generales, llego hasta el suelo, pues quedaron con la boca abierta al enterarse de que se trataba de ¡Morgiana! Y lo más sorprendente ¡Masrur y Morgiana se comieron la torta antes del recreo! Y hay una irrefutable de ello… ¡El gran bombo de Morgiana!

 **¡El Gran Bombo de Morgiana!**

Hace un año que Masrur decidió acompañar a Morgiana al Continente Oscuro y en ese año, nadie, absolutamente nadie supo nada de ellos, así que solo les quedo esperar a que dieran señales de vida. Hoy era el gran día, un día soleado, lleno de vida, como siempre, en Sindria y un barco que acababa de llegar a las costas, el cual venía del Continente oscuro y pues todos estaban en el puerto, impacientes por ver a sus dos amigos. Aladdin estaba más que emocionado, sobre su turbante viendo como todo el mundo bajaba del barco y de repente vio esa cabellera rojiza y noto algo extraño en ella, la notaba algo más ¿Redonda?

Allá abajo todos se quedaron con la boca completamente abierta, nadie daba crédito a lo que veían. Ante ellos estaba una Morgiana demasiado redonda y todo por un abultado vientre. Sinbad se tallo los ojos, esperando a estar viendo mal, pero no, Morgiana tenía un inmenso ¡Bombo! ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? En ese momento bajo el responsable de tan enorme bombo, nada más y nada menos que ¡Masrur!

—Ma…Masrur ¿Tú…Tú? El bombo de Morgia…— Sinbad fue interrumpido, ya que Masrur asintió con rapidez y todos soltaron un grito.

Morgiana se puso completamente sonrojada al ver la sorpresa de todo el mundo y solamente tomo la mano de Masrur, la cual apretó. Aladdin dejo de flotar en su flotante y cayó al suelo. Todos notaron el brillo en los ojos de este, el cual corrió hacía Morgiana, esta lo miro con cierta sorpresa, pues Aladdin estaba frente a ella y se acerco con cuidado hasta llegar al vientre abultado de esta. Poso su mano sobre este y sonrió de una manera tan adorable, una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

— ¡Mor, Mor, Mor, se ha movido! —Saltó el pequeño peliazul bastante emocionado.

—¡Mi turnoooo!— Pisti, empujo con fuerza a Aladdin, a un lado y toco el vientre de Morgiana, quedando más que emocionada —Genial, es ¡Fantástico! ¡Masrur dejo de ser virgeeen! Propongo fiesta— Masrur le dio una mirada a la pequeña enana, la cual estaba llena de frialdad y Pisti se sintió congelar.

Morgiana solo río levemente y Masur volteo a otro lado, escuchando como los demás también se burlaban de él —Felicidades, Masrur… Y yo que pensaba que eras del otro…— El pobre Sharkkan no pudo terminar la oración ya que recibió una fuerte patada por parte de Masrur, patada que lo hizo volar hasta perderse por los cielos.

Todos empezaron a felicitar a la pareja y después marcharon al castillo, todos decidieron tomar una caminata de camino al castillo —Es fantástico saber que ya encontraste a tu otra mitad Masrur, aunque bueno ahora te tendrás que casar y no podrás conquistar a más hermosas mujeres, no como yo, yo que puedo conquistar a quien sea y soy tan libre, tan libre como el aire y como el mismísimo ¡Mar!

Todos miraban con cierto desprecio a Sinbad, el cual sonreía ante esas miradas —El Don Juan de los siete mares…— Susurro Masrur a su pequeña Morgiana la cual asintió, dándole la completa razón al igual que los demás. Conversaban de todo, hasta sobre que habían vuelto para celebrar su boda en Sindria, como debía ser y al final llegaron al castillo, para pasar a un lugar más cómodo, en donde tomaron asiento y tomar algunas bebidas, en modo "Celebración"—¿Y cuando planean que sea la boda? — Pregunto Yamuraiha con inmensa curiosidad y felicidad.

—Cuando nazcan los bebes— Comentó Morgiana con total tranquilidad. En ese momento todos escupieron la bebida.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Así que los soldaditos de Masrur son bastante poderositos— Sinbad le dio de codazos a Masrur, guiñándole el ojo derecho y Masrur, Masrur simplemente le resto importancia, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de, el ya ebrio, Sinbad y era su amigo, así que se lo perdonaba.

—¡Lo importante es que los pechos de Onee-San han crecido! — Grito el impertinente Aladdin, que miraba con un gracioso sonrojo los pechos de Morgiana, los cuales, gracias a la lactancia habían crecido y ya eran bastante notables, se podía asegurar que eran del tamaño de Yamu. El pequeño no se contuvo y salto sobre Morgiana, para darle un muy cariñoso abrazo. Esto provoco la molestia de Masrur, Alibaba, Yamu y hasta de Sinbad.

—¡Maldito mocoso pervertido! — Gritaron al unisón y golpearon al pobre Aladdin, el cual quedo tirado en el suelo con un inmenso chinchón, al igual de inmenso que su puchero. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y miraba con tristeza a Morgiana, la cual podía dejarlo así, pues se puso de pie, como pudo y corrió hacía Aladdin, agachándose a su lado para acariciarle el chinchón —One-san, todos han sido malvados conmigo— Se acomodaba en los brazos de Morgiana, la cual no se lo negaba y detrás de ella estaban los autores de su chinchón, mirándolo de una manera ciertamente aterradora y le hacían señas de que más tarde se la cobrarían.

—La próxima no seas tan pervertido enano— Hablo Alibaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, haciendo notar que aún estaba molesto y no digamos Masrur, el cual hacía todo lo posible por controlarse y no matar al mini-pervertido.

—¡Me has abandonado, Mor-Chaaan! — Pisti soltó un alarido y se tiro sobre el suelo —Todas las tienen más grandes que yo, no puede ser ¡Soy tan planaaa! — Estaba en su más graciosa forma chibi y se marchaba a un esquinita a continuar su drama.

—Me alegro que hayan decidido tener a sus niños— Comento Hinahoho, el cual tenía una enternecedora sonrisa —Espero Dios les bendiga con muchos más y que estos ¿Dos? — Masrur y Morgiana asintieron —Nazcan sanos e igual de fuertes que los padres— Los ojos de este se comenzaron a poner llorosos —Masrur, espero disfrutes de ser padre, que es algo magnifico y es algo que se debe apreciar por completo— Ja'far se acerco y le dio un pañuelo —Lo lamento, solo que me emocione demasiado…

—Yo creo que es hora de dejarlos descansar— Hablo Ja'far mientras sostenía a Sinbad, el cual se empinaba una botella de vino a lo bestia —Desde mañana empezaremos los preparativos para la boda, Masrur, pero ustedes descansen.

Sin nada más que decir Masrur tomo en sus brazos a Morgiana y se marcho del sitió, dirigiéndose a lo que antes fue su habitación y ahora lo volvía a ser. Dejo a su futura mujer sobre la cama, con total calma y suavidad, para después el acostarse a su lado y abrazarla. Morgiana correspondió el abrazo y sin decir mucho, Masrur se acerco a besar a su amada, con total suavidad y Morgiana correspondió al beso, con algo de pena… La peliroja se sentía como la primera vez que se besaron, tan pequeñita y con miles de cosquillas en el estomago, pero esta vez podría jurar que eran sus pequeños hijos que se movían de la emoción por sentir a sus padres tan felices. Ellos estaban tan entretenidos abrazandose y besándose que no notaron la presencia de Sinbad, Ja'far, Aladdin y Alibaba espiándolos de la manera más descarada, con la puerta abierta y de repente Sharkkan llego gritando.

—¡Ya he llegado! — Grito y los vio extrañado —¿Qué hacen? Terminen de entrar— Los empujo a la habitación y quedaron descubiertos por la pareja, a la cual interrumpieron. Masrur se puso de pie y empezó a prepararse para un ataque, en ese momento todos huyeron, menos el idiota de Sharkkan, el cual recibió el impacto y término estrellado en una de las paredes del lugar, pobre Sharkkan…

Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí, hasta el próximo capítulo… Espero dejen sus comentarios y opiniones sobre esta historia ¡Les quiero! . -Sale huyendo en el turbante de Aladdin-


End file.
